The invention disclosed herein relates to apparatus and methods for waste reduction and improvements to the quality and production in web processing operations, such as diaper manufacturing. While the description provided relates to diaper manufacturing, the apparatus and method are easily adaptable to other applications.
Generally, diapers comprise an absorbent insert or patch and a chassis, which, when the diaper is worn, supports the insert proximate a wearer's body. Additionally, diapers may include other various patches, such as tape tab patches, reusable fasteners and the like. The raw materials used in forming a representative insert are typically cellulose pulp, tissue paper, poly, nonwoven web, acquisition, and elastic, although application specific materials are sometimes utilized. Usually, most of the insert raw materials are provided in roll form, and unwound and applied in assembly line fashion.
In the creation of a diaper, multiple roll-fed web processes are typically utilized. To create an absorbent insert, the cellulose pulp is unwound from the provided raw material roll and pulverized by a pulp mill. Discrete pulp cores are formed by a core forming assembly and placed on a continuous tissue web. Optionally, super-absorbent powder may be added to the pulp core. The tissue web is wrapped around the pulp core. The wrapped core is debulked by proceeding through a calender unit, which at least partially compresses the core, thereby increasing its density and structural integrity. After debulking, the tissue-wrapped core is passed through a segregation or knife unit, where individual wrapped cores are cut. The cut cores are conveyed, at the proper pitch, or spacing, to a boundary compression unit.
While the insert cores are being formed, other insert components are being prepared to be presented to the boundary compression unit. For instance, the poly sheet is prepared to receive a cut core. Like the cellulose pulp, poly sheet material is usually provided in roll form. The poly sheet is fed through a splicer and accumulator, coated with an adhesive in a predetermined pattern, and then presented to the boundary compression unit. In addition to the poly sheet, which may form the bottom of the insert, a two-ply top sheet may also be formed in parallel to the core formation. Representative plies are an acquisition web material and a nonwoven web material, both of which are fed from material rolls, through a splicer and accumulator. The plies are coated with adhesive, adhered together, cut to size, and presented to the boundary compression unit. Therefore, at the boundary compression unit, three components are provided for assembly: the poly bottom sheet, the core, and the two-ply top sheet.
A representative boundary compression unit includes a die roller and a platen roller. When all three insert components are provided to the boundary compression unit, the nip of the rollers properly compresses the boundary of the insert. Thus, provided at the output of the boundary compression unit is a string of interconnected diaper inserts. The diaper inserts are then separated by an insert knife assembly and properly oriented. At this point, the completed insert is ready for placement on a diaper chassis.
A representative diaper chassis comprises nonwoven web material and support structure. The diaper support structure is generally elastic and may include leg elastic, waistband elastic and belly band elastic. The support structure is usually sandwiched between layers of the nonwoven web material, which is fed from material rolls, through splicers and accumulators.
The present invention relates to disposable hygiene products and to methods and apparatuses for processing components of disposable hygiene products. More specifically, the invention relates to manufacturing a stretchable breathable laminate that is bonded at a plurality of bond sites.
Elastic laminates can be formed of a layer of stretched elastic between two non-stretched layers of non-woven material. Once the stretched elastic layer is bonded with the non-stretched non-woven, a stretch engine is formed once the elastic material is allowed to relax, forming a laminate that can be stretched in the machine direction.
During construction of such laminates, defects in the elastic material supplied to the process can result in snapped or otherwise unacceptable elastic introduced to the system. If such unacceptable elastic is introduced into the laminate, the manufacturing process can require slowing or stoppage in order for properly produced laminate to be re-introduced into the process. One aspect of the present invention relates to an automated method and apparatus to first detect such defects, and to automatically re-thread the elastic material through stretch rollers and continue with the processing sequence using acceptable elastic material resulting in an acceptable formed laminate.
Such automation results in less manual threading and re-threading, and less system downtime and scrapped product (resulting from unacceptable elastic forming unacceptable laminate).
The chassis may also be provided with several patches, besides the absorbent insert. Representative patches include adhesive tape tabs and resealable closures.
The process utilizes two main carrier webs; a nonwoven web which forms an inner liner web, and an outer web that forms an outwardly facing layer in the finished diaper. In a representative chassis process, the nonwoven web is slit at a slitter station by rotary knives along three lines, thereby forming four webs. One of the lines is on approximately the centerline of the web and the other two lines are parallel to and spaced a short distance from the centerline. The effect of such slicing is twofold; first, to separate the nonwoven web into two inner diaper liners. One liner will become the inside of the front of the diaper, and the second liner will become the inside of the back of that garment. Second, two separate, relatively narrow strips are formed that may be subsequently used to cover and entrap portions of the leg-hole elastics. The strips can be separated physically by an angularly disposed spreader roll and aligned laterally with their downstream target positions on the inner edges of the formed liners.
After the nonwoven web is sliced, an adhesive is applied to the liners in a predetermined pattern in preparation to receive leg-hole elastic. The leg-hole elastic is applied to the liners and then covered with the narrow strips previously separated from the nonwoven web. Adhesive is applied to the outer web, which is then combined with the assembled inner webs having elastic thereon, thereby forming the diaper chassis. Next, after the elastic members have been sandwiched between the inner and outer webs, an adhesive is applied to the chassis. The chassis is now ready to receive an insert.
To assemble the final diaper product, the insert must be combined with the chassis. The placement of the insert onto the chassis occurs on a placement drum or at a patch applicator. The inserts are provided to the chassis on the placement drum at a desired pitch or spacing. The generally flat chassis/insert combination is then folded so that the inner webs face each other, and the combination is trimmed. A sealer bonds the webs at appropriate locations prior to individual diapers being cut from the folded and sealed webs.
Roll-fed web processes typically use splicers and accumulators to assist in providing continuous webs during web processing operations. A first web is fed from a supply wheel (the expiring roll) into the manufacturing process. As the material from the expiring roll is depleted, it is necessary to splice the leading edge of a second web from a standby roll to the first web on the expiring roll in a manner that will not cause interruption of the web supply to a web consuming or utilizing device.
In a splicing system, a web accumulation dancer system may be employed, in which an accumulator collects a substantial length of the first web. By using an accumulator, the material being fed into the process can continue, yet the trailing end of the material can be stopped or slowed for a short time interval so that it can be spliced to leading edge of the new supply roll. The leading portion of the expiring roll remains supplied continuously to the web-utilizing device. The accumulator continues to feed the web utilization process while the expiring roll is stopped and the new web on a standby roll can be spliced to the end of the expiring roll.
In this manner, the device has a constant web supply being paid out from the accumulator, while the stopped web material in the accumulator can be spliced to the standby roll. Examples of web accumulators include that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/110,616, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein by reference.
As in many manufacturing operations, waste minimization is a goal in web processing applications, as products having spliced raw materials cannot be sold to consumers. Indeed, due to the rate at which web processing machines run, even minimal waste can cause inefficiencies of scale. In present systems, waste materials are recycled. However, the act of harvesting recyclable materials from defective product is intensive. That is, recyclable materials are harvested only after an identification of a reject product at or near the end of a process. The result is that recyclable materials are commingled, and harvesting requires the extra step of separating waste components. Therefore, the art of web processing would benefit from systems and methods that identify potentially defective product prior to product assembly, thereby eliminating effort during recyclable material harvesting.
Furthermore, to improve quality and production levels by eliminating some potentially defective product, the art of web processing would benefit from systems and methods that ensure higher product yield and less machine downtime.